Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin 2: Kyata Kuzundhai Reborn
by Coleiosis
Summary: The diabolical Doctor Cobra wants revenge on Naruto's cousin Kyata Kuzundhai! He knows that Kyata had killed his daughter! But Naruto and Kyata will also have to deal with an immortal man who claims to have the power of controlling all matter! Rated T for scary situations and violence


Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin Part Two: Kyata Kuzundhai Reborn

You probably remember how the results turned out for Kyata coming back here to the Leaf Village. Well, things were getting a little worse than how it was before.

Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My sensei Kakashi Hatake had told the first part of the story, but I'm gonna come in and give you the rest of the scoop.

I was still at the hospital, in the room where my cousin Kyata Kuzundhai was kept. I thought that he was dead, but boy, I was wrong. He eventually woke up to cry out something that sounded very…. well, I can't describe it. It was confusing: he at first exclaimed: "Will I ever be a ninja?!" But Kakashi said that his friend found Kyata in the river and said that there was no heartbeat or pulse. I wonder why they claimed it that way, because Kyata is alive and well now. I'm still trying to solve that mystery, and it might take a very long time.

After Kyata had finally woken up, things started to get a little weird for me. I was on the brink of breaking down crying out of joy, so I just ran out of the room to be alone and pull myself together. But I ended up leaving Kyata in there with my friend Sakura Haruno. Sakura leaned over Kyata, still all bandaged up and bleeding after being away for three years. I felt very sorry for him; both his parents AND my parents had been killed by a great evil menace. However, it was not the diabolical Doctor Cobra that killed my parents; it was that deadly Creature that had done the damage.

At about five thirty p.m., it became very dark outside. But the Hoeck brothers (Jean and Bean, the newspaper men), along with Kakashi Hatake came running toward the hospital, carrying their supplies of notepads, pens, and Bean's big camera.

As Jean smiled hopefully, with tears streaming down his face in joy, he exclaimed: "What are we all waiting for?! Let's go and see him! This is definitely a front-page extra! I can see the headline now: 'KYATA KUZUNDHAI RETURNS TO LEAF VILLAGE!' But we need to make sure that he is still well enough."

Bean looked a bit doubtful about this. "But what if the killer Dr. Cobra comes to seek revenge?"

"We'll make sure that he doesn't! We'll hold him off as long as possible if he DOES come back," Kakashi assured us.

"By the way," Bean continued, "why didn't Cobra kill me and Jean after Kyata fell off that cliff? We had already taken pictures of him and put him on the news. He became one of the most wanted men here in the Leaf Village! He would have killed us so that he would get the chance to get rid of all evidence about him being here. Why didn't he kill us?!"

"You probably don't remember," Jean replied, "that after Kyata fell off the cliff, another monster approached right after that. One with a large head, sick-red skin, and many hairs on his head (too many). He came and took Cobra away as his prisoner, for he thought that he could extract Cobra's scientific mind to his brain. He would use the knowledge to help use the Creature into obeying his every command. The villain's name, by the way, is called the Mind Breaker. He can control all of knowledge and matter using nothing but his super-smart brain."

Kakashi questioned Jean about his story: "How come you didn't mention that when we were discussing about Kyata's story earlier?"

Jean sighed. "Well, people can forget sometimes."

Once they made it to the hospital, they ran right into the patient room where Kyata was held. But something was not right like it was before. We saw that Sakura was leaning over Kyata lying on the bed; she was crying about something very mysterious. We couldn't make out what it was until later.

I went over to comfort Sakura. "What's wrong, Sakura? Why are you crying?"

"Speak up, girl," Jean added. "What is the matter?"

Sakura tried to calm herself down as best as she could. "It's terrible! There's no heartbeat! He's dead!"

We all exclaimed: "WHAT!?" Bean went over to the right side of the bed and stroked Kyata's bleeding chest to check for a heartbeat. "What are you talking about, girl?! He's fine! His heart is beating perfectly!"

Sakura felt on the left side of Kyata's chest. "Then how come I don't feel anything over here?!"

Now things were getting confusing. Bean felt all around Kyata's chest and found what Sakura was talking about. "It's strange," he said. "How come his heart is on the right side of his chest?! A human's heart is always located directly in the center of inside his chest. Why is there…" He stopped speaking. He right away remembered something that happened. "Jean?"

Jean stepped forward. He was eager to learn the truth at last. "Yes, Bean?"

"Do you still remember the day Kyata was born?"

"Of course I do, stupid! How can I forget?!"

"I mean, do you remember exactly what REALLY happened?!"

"I know, I know! When he was born, he was very small, he was born with an ill brain, and he was very lightweight. I remember everything."

"Well, on the contrary, you DON'T! You know why?! Because it just so happens that, uh… he actually has two hearts."

We all exclaimed again: "WHAT?!"

"I know," Bean continued. "He was born very crookedly. He was born with TWO HEARTS! Can you believe it?!"

But little did we know that a great evil was watching us through a crystal seeing stone at the planet Straggo. The arch-villain, the Mind Breaker, was witnessing everything that was happening, and became very dissatisfied. Next to him stood another menace, the diabolical Doctor Cobra, who had been sulking the whole time that Kyata had been gone.

"You've kept me as your prisoner for three years, you fiend," Cobra spoke up. "And I'm getting rather tired of your little game!"

The Mind Breaker turned to look at Cobra and sneered evilly at his slave. "Just you wait, doctor! I can do far worse to you if I want to."

"Even after coaxing you on and on, you still give me no clue to ever remove this Straggon body. Am I doomed to be like this forever?!"

"You never told me how you had gotten that Straggon body, Cobra."

"It is dangerous to pry into my secret thoughts." Cobra had not looked into the seeing stone yet. But when he did, he received the shock of his life. "What's this!? KYATA KUZUNDHAI STILL LIVES!?"

"What's Kyata to you?"

"He is responsible for me being here today! He is the one responsible for my bearing this accursed body! I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was in my lab at the Leaf Village…" Cobra began to tell the story as best as he could, trying to remember exactly what happened three years ago. He told of how Kyata came to drink a potion in order to become a smarter person instead of a lonesome nobody. "I was the village's greatest scientist. I had stolen technology from here, the planet Straggo, planet of evil. I created a potion of great intelligence, as well as making a potion of the great strength of a bold lion. I had also made a great bomb potion that would explode when let out into open air. And for the fourth potion, it would completely transform a human's race into that of a Straggon, the most evil species ever known to scientists.

"Until one day, Kyata Kuzundhai had come. He was to drink the 'smart potion' that I had made to make him a better person. He drank it alright, but he had also taken the 'lion potion' as well. I did not see the results, for I had accidentally touched the 'bomb potion,' causing a powerful explosion that sent several other different potions flying toward me. One of them changed me into that of a Straggon, the most evil race ever! Another potion exiled me here to live with the other Straggons. It was too late. I had made a fool of myself, thinking that I would survive this.

"Later, I had my revenge… or so I thought. I killed Kyata's parents, Korondia and Patrina, then I started to head for Kyata himself. But, out of his own clumsiness, he fell off the cliff we were standing on. Down he fell, into the deep depths of the river below. I thought that I was victorious, but Kyata still lives! Do you hear?! HE STILL LIVES!"

The Mind Breaker smiled. Now was the time to spill the secret that he had locked up all this time. "And after he fell off the cliff, he landed in the middle of a dark forest, where he became a distraught wild man. He had lived down there for three years total. And while he was down there, he had met someone familiar. One who was short, and was female. She was only fifteen years old."

Cobra burst with surprise when he heard the description of the person that Kyata had met. "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Indeed I am. In his own madness, Kyata had killed her. That's when a hunter had come to explore the place and hunt for wild caribou. The hunter had shot down Kyata by accident, killing one of the two hearts that he bears. He then knew that what he shot was a human with cat whiskers. So he told Kakashi Hatake about whom he found, and Kakashi told Naruto Uzumaki about it. Even the newspaper men told the story about Kyata, but not all of it. They had merely left out so many details that are still to be told."

Cobra couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. His daughter was now dead, because his worst enemy Kyata Kuzundhai had killed her out of his own madness. "I now hereby hate Kyata for the rest of my life! He is the scum that shall soon be murdered in return. I may have killed his parents, but now I need to kill Kyata HIMSELF! I SWEAR IT!"

"And revenge you shall have. The reason why I put you up here in the first place is to extract your knowledge of technology into my brain so that I can use technology for my own purposes. But don't worry; in no time, we shall leave Kyata suffering and bleeding for the rest of his life!"

"Bah! Your words are as futile as your deeds! It's not the same as actually KILLING Kyata! And I shall do it by my two bare hands!"

"You need not use your hands to do this. I have a far better tool for you to use from my arsenal of greatest weapons." The Mind Breaker formed a sword from the misty power of his hands. He handed it to Cobra, ready to take revenge upon Kyata. Cobra roared loudly like a bear, letting out his full rage. I became very worried that my cousin was about to die forever.

Later, back at the Leaf Village, Kakashi, Bean, and Sakura broke through the door of Kyata's patient room. "You need to come with us," Bean exclaimed. "It's an emergency!"

"Shhhhhh," I shushed them. "Kyata's still asleep. And I need to keep watch over him until he finally wakes up."

"But we need you," Kakashi replied. "There seems to be a great evil lurking in the village. And it looks awfully familiar. It looks just like Doctor Cobra, like in the picture that Bean had taken. That villain is slaughtering whoever gets in his way. We need you on this one!"

"Then who's going to watch over Kyata? I can't leave him alone."

Jean stepped forward and replied: "I'll take care of him. I can always write down the story while observing the action out that window. In the meantime, you better get a move-on!"

I had no choice to but to leave with the others. I did not want to leave Kyata lying here in all his imperfection. But I had to do it in order to save the village. So I left.

While I was gone, Jean sat on a chair next to the bed that Kyata laid on. That's when certain thoughts began to strike at Jean's head. "Perhaps I do remember a lot more about what happened when Kyata was young," he said to himself. "I still remember it as if it were yesterday." Memories began to race through Jean's mind. He thought about the time when I was still in school, training to be a ninja.

It was that particular day when I painted the stone faces of the four Hokages. I never even knew that the fourth face was actually a stone-carved face of my father Minato Namikaze. Believe it or not, Kyata was there when it happened. He saw me being a fool of myself, being clowny and painting the stone faces on the mountain. And when he saw me, his ill mind tried to speak out something to me: "Get down! Get down!" I heard him say that as I dangled on rope and painted the faces. I looked down and saw him, and I almost recognized him. I remembered the day when I went over to Kyata's house to play with him. In fact, I still do. But two sensei had already found me fooling around, and they started to chase me down.

I was still having fun being my usual stupid self. "You don't know what it takes to do something like me," I taunted at the sensei. "Losers! Wannabes!" Later on, Sensei Iruka had caught me in my little act. He brought me back to the school so that I and the rest of the students can do the transformation jutsu test.

Sakura was the first to do her try, and she did it right, transforming into Iruka. Then Sasuke Uchiha did it, and did it the right way as well. When my turn was almost next, Sakura took a good look at the left side of the classroom. Kyata was standing there, watching everyone doing their transformation jutsu. Sakura thought to herself: "Why should Kyata be here in the first place? He has such a sick brain, I don't think he can pull at least one jutsu move. So why should he be here anyway? Maybe he just wants to watch how we do it. I can see that he's about to try it out himself, but he's going really slowly. Come on, Kyata! Do it faster!"

When it was my turn to try it out, I… well, you get the idea. I, of course you already know, did my dumb old Sexy Technique. I laughed at Iruka's reaction when he saw what I had done. When I turned back to normal, I rubbed it in, being the idiot that I was. But it was not fun anymore when Iruka yelled at me: "ENOUGH OF YOUR CRUMMY TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

I did see Sakura cringing really hard, because he thought that Kyata would see me doing my Sexy Technique. But he didn't. He tried to transform into Iruka just like the rest of us did (except me), but he was only able to do it for about one second before falling fast asleep into his usual regeneration. Sakura made a sigh of relief to see that Kyata fell asleep right when I did the Sexy Technique. Iruka was satisfied as well. "What a stroke of luck," he thought. "It's a good thing that Kyata didn't see that coming. He also must have told the other sensei about Naruto painting the Hokage faces."

Until then, on October 15, that's when the squads were announced. On that particular day, at the school, Iruka was very pleased to meet the great ninja Korondia Kuzundhai. Korondia had brought his son Kyata with him to the school to talk with Iruka about making an appointment with Doctor Cobra and fixing up Kyata's brain. "I do hope your son is better soon," Iruka said. "It would be an honor to soon train him to be a great ninja."

Later on, Sakura and Ino had arrived, fighting each other on the way into the main room. They started arguing with each other about who was first to step into the room, and about who would sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Pretty soon, all the girls started arguing about the same thing. Kyata was there at the moment with his father Korondia. He did not want to see the girls fight, so he spoke up: "She was first!" He pointed toward Sakura, thinking that it was her that walked into the classroom first.

Sakura looked at Kyata in surprise. "Is Kyata trying to be nice and back me up? I've got to give him a hand for this, but, to be honest, I like Sasuke much better."

Then there was the part when Sasuke and I were glaring at each other. But our faces ended up to close to each other's, and it ended up being an immature kiss. We just HAD to do that (I'm being sarcastic by the way)! It was pretty ridiculous, especially with Sasuke, one of the last of the Uchiha Clan.

Sakura got mad about what we did. "Naruto, you are so dead! Let's finish this!" She cracked her knuckles, ready to beat me up over this. And beat me up she did. And unfortunately, Kyata was there to witness it all.

Iruka sighed in frustration. "Forgive me, Korondia. Perhaps these kids need some serious training."

Kyata did not want to see another fight from the girls go on. So he decided to chime in and put a stop to it. "Stop it! Stop it!" He ran in and said that to pry Sakura and me apart. And, believe it or not, it actually worked. Sakura saw the look in Kyata's face, and she decided to stop throwing punches at my face. I was already beat up really hard.

"Sorry," Sakura quietly said. It seemed that Kyata had already experienced a love-at-first-sight feeling, seeing Sakura.

Kyata's mind tried to come up with some words to describe Sakura. But his ill mind couldn't really think of any complete sentences about her. All he could think up were: "So pretty…"

Much, much later, after Sasuke had betrayed us and left the Leaf Village, that's when things started to get physical. It was after Doctor Cobra had become a Straggon. It was that moment where the most memorable things were said, so promising I would say. "Please bring him back," Sakura had said. "Just bring Sasuke back home!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks as a result of the biggest heartbreak.

As for me, I went off to try and bring Sasuke back. I brought up the friendly thumbs-up and said: "Don't you worry one bit! I'm gonna bring Sasuke back! I promise that on my life!" After I had went off, that's when Kyata had heard the news of Sasuke's betrayal. He had already been cured of his ill brain, so he was able to understand pretty much everything. Sakura began to tell Kyata of the treachery that Sasuke had caused, up until someone had barged right in and interrupted.

"You've got to come quick! There's a blue-skinned man with a knife heading for your home!"

Kyata did not know what was going on at first. "Blue-skinned man? What are you talking about?" Kyata had not seen Cobra as a Straggon just yet; not until he recognized Cobra's voice. That's when Kyata's parents were killed, and he had fallen off the cliff into the dark forest below. Cobra thought that he had struck victory, up until he realized that Kyata was still alive, and that he had killed the daughter.

And now, back to the action. Today, we saw Cobra coming back to the Leaf Village to wreak his horrible vengeance. And he sounded very angry! "Where is Kyata Kuzundhai!? Take me to him!"

"Listen, big man," I replied back to the evil scientist. "No matter how tough you think you are, you aren't laying a finger on my cousin!"

"So! He IS still alive! No matter! I shall destroy you forever!" Cobra began to swing a long, razor-sharp, sword that he calls the "rapier." I deflected back the swings with my own little daggers as best as I can. I may be strong, but Cobra was stronger than I thought.

Meanwhile, Bean was taking pictures of the scene. But even he had troubles on his own going on. "I'm running out of film plates."

"You can't" Kakashi replied. "Not now! We've got to alert as many ninjas that the evil Doctor Cobra is back! We've got to get rid of him!"

The battle was getting really tough, and it seemed like Cobra was gaining the upper hand every second. I tried everything to defeat him, even setting myself on fire and shooting shadow clones at him. It would have been bad to sacrifice so many exact copies of myself. Cobra then had me pinned to the ground; and I was already injured all over. "You can kill me," I said to him. "But you can't kill my friends! They'll protect the village with all their might!"

"Your friends are futile," Cobra replied. "I shall dispose of them! So!" He pointed a gloved finger at Kakashi, Bean, and Sakura, instantly freezing them. They couldn't move at all; it seemed helpless now.

"All he did was point his hand," I thought. "This is tougher than I thought."

"Nothing can save you now," Cobra said. It seemed like the end of it all, but I was wrong. We were both given a big surprise when KYATA HAD FINALLY WOKEN UP AND CAME TO THE RESCUE! "BACK YOU DEMON FROM THE NAMELESS DEPTHS! THE VILLAGE BELONGS TO MANKIND, AND WE ART THEIR PROTECTORS!" Kyata began to swing a long samurai sword at Cobra, who blocked the blow. I recognized the sword that Kyata was holding, and I found out that it was his father's sword.

Cobra was more surprised than I was. "Kyata Kuzundhai! So you have come to have revenge on me for killing your parents!"

Kyata replied: "Surprised, Cobra? I'm here!"

"I thought I had rid myself of you!"

"I still live, Cobra! And I now fight!"

"I too am a fighter, as you shall soon see!"

The two of them began to exchange blows and swings with their swords. It was one of the most epic battles that I've ever seen. As I got up to my feet, I noticed something different about Kyata. He was no longer bandaged up, nor bleeding, nor bruised up. Instead, he was taller than before! He and I may be the same age, but now Kyata's taller than me. His voice was changed as well, changed to a strong accent. His looks were also different; now he was white and powdery, like magical fairy dust. He shown very brightly, and had the wings of an angel. And also, his cat whiskers were gone! Can you imagine!? He was completely transformed into an immortal, while Cobra was still the mad scientist that he was (but now he's even madder since he's a Straggon). Never before have I seen them duke it out like that.

"ADMIT IT," Cobra roared. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MURDERED MY DAUGHTER! YOU'LL SOON FEEL SORRY FOR IT!"

"I didn't even know that the little girl was your daughter! I swear by my heart that it was a mere accident. I never meant to do it!"

"LLLLLLIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Cobra roared his loudest as he charged his head right into Kyata's chest. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Now I know! You are no longer a brilliant and honorable man! You are now indeed a very evil villain! You shall now be eradicated of your arrogance!" Kyata kept swinging his sword, seeming like he was growing stronger every second. He just kept on dodging, blocking, and ducking Cobra's attacks every time. "You hath been very angry ever since I had fallen off that cliff. But shalt I fall no more!"

As I watched them fight to the death, I was very amazed seeing how Kyata was doing his very best in the fighting. I thought: "So this is my cousin now. I'm very proud of him. I just hope that Cobra doesn't finish the job right here and now."

Kyata stopped in the fight for a moment. He needed to buy time for pulling the perfect move. Cobra was already exhausted and tired out from all that fighting and swinging with his sword. Now was the time for Kyata to do what he came to do. "Spin, my sword! Spin and create an all-consuming space warp! A space warp big enough to carry Cobra and take him away for good!" Kyata's sword spun really fast and created a big vortex that carried Cobra away into the distance. Cobra spun around in the vortex, and it seemed as if he was going to suffocate from that experience for a long time.

I walked over to Kyata and tried to make an actual conversation with him. I may have talked to him in the past, but this time, I want to talk to him in complete sentences now that his brain has been cured. I was really excited to speak with him and know what's on his mind. I was a bit nervous at first, but then I stopped shaking and began to talk: "Where will the warp take Doctor Cobra?"

Guess what?! Kyata replied back to me! BELIEVE IT! "None can say. A space warp can lead anywhere. It can lead to a different country, a different continent, or even a different UNIVERSE. But the good news is, the world is now rid of the menace of the evil diabolical Doctor Cobra! The danger is over! We have WON!"

"That's what YOU think!" A voice spoke behind us, and we turned around to see who it was. It was the Mind Breaker standing right there, and he had observed the battle. "You have not won yet, Uzumakis! You have to defeat ME as well!"

Kyata stepped forward to face the Mind Breaker. "Well, well. 'Tis an old friend of mine. Or, more likely, an old ENEMY of mine. What do you want from me? Doth you desire to snatch my immortality from me?"

"You fool! I don't want your power! I already have invincibility deep within me! You cannot take it from me! Have you forgotten my power ever since we last met in the dark forest? We have met before down there. It was about a month before you killed Cobra's daughter that we last met. We had fought together, and you were a wild and distraught beast."

"May I no longer be a mad animal! I am now a completely sane immortal! 'Tis time to end this once and for all!" Kyata turned to face me; worry and fear were seen in his eyes. "Naruto, you must go unfreeze the others! I'll hold him off as long as possible!"

I did not want to leave Kyata in all this jeopardy. But I had to do it anyway. I went to unite with Jean, who was not a victim of Cobra's freezing spell. Even he looked so worried about this, but I did not know what to say to him. I was pretty speechless about the suspense that had engulfed us.

Kyata stood firm on the ground, face-to-face with the murderous Mind Breaker. "I hope your other heart gives out," the Mind Breaker whispered.

"But I hope not," was all that Kyata could reply. He then charged his sword right into the Mind Breaker's chest. I looked away from what was going on; I thought that the Mind Breaker was completely invincible, so he would indeed strike back and kill Kyata to leave him dead forever.

I did hear someone scream, but it sounded nothing like Kyata's strong voice. I looked again, and saw that it was the Mind Breaker who was dying away. His face became fully scarlet. His face looked surprised; it seemed like death had finally come his way. He soon began to disappear and vanish before our very own eyes.

"Witless oaf! Your power is nothing compared to that of a god!" Kyata spoke very strongly. "You have cheated all of matter!" He then sighed as if thinking about something sad. "And may Sasuke be forgiven in case comes crawling back to us." But then, something amazing began to take place: Kyata began to change back to his normal self. He fell down into a deep faint, and he started to look just like he was before he took the "smart potion" and "lion potion."

I had to go over to him and see if he was okay. Kakashi, Bean, and Sakura were released from Cobra's spell, so they were alright. But Kyata had fallen down, and I needed to see if his brain and second heart didn't give out. I kneeled down and saw him with his eyes closed. "Kyata! Kyata, wake up! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" He seemed to have heard me, so he slowly opened his eyes to see me.

He looked at me as if he did not recognize me at all. The potions that he had drunk wore off, so now he was his ill-minded, normal self. But I had an idea; when Kyata and I played with each other that one time years ago, of course I had a bare forehead. So I took off my black headband to see if he would recognize me more. And sure enough, he did! Believe it! And he did remember that hug I gave him that time, so he all of a sudden returned the favor. He got me back! Now he knows me all the way, even after all the years that we had not seen each other.

Now we had reunited as the remains of the Uzumaki family! Kyata still remembers me as the best friend that he had met years ago. I shall now make sure that he no longer falls into any evil demise! I shall protect him from whatever threatens him! I shall defend him at all costs!

Bean stepped forward and told us something very surprising: "Is it possible that Doctor Cobra had made more of the 'smart potion?' I do recall hearing about him doing that before the 'bomb potion' made the explosion."

And so, it was settled. Kyata took a drink of the 'smart potion' (making sure that the end result did not make him TOO smart) and became a more intelligent and understanding person. Perhaps someday, Kyata will learn to be a great ninja like me and all our friends.

Right after Kyata had received the powerful knowledge into his brain, he spoke a complete sentence to me. He softly said: "Can we start again?"

**Coming Summer 2015, a special surprise from Coleiosis will be on **** .net****. Believe it or not, it is...**

**Doctor Who: The Twelve Doctors**


End file.
